


Greatest Gift of All

by babyvfan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Lucius's POV, M/M, Slight Time Jump, at first, hint of mpreg, kiddie drarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 20:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17148473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyvfan/pseuds/babyvfan
Summary: For years Draco had been after one specific gift, wanting nothing else, nothing less. One year Lucius finally decides to retrieve that gift, fulfilling the wishes of not just one but two boys.





	Greatest Gift of All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SasuNarufan13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasuNarufan13/gifts).



> I DID IT! I didn't think I would be able to but I finished (at least one) a Christmas story in time for Christmas. And not just any story. This story was done for my dear, dear, dear friend Melissa who became such a blessing to me during this hectic year.
> 
> This was actually inspired by a drarry idea she gave me years back when I was dry on ideas: Lucius gifting Harry to Draco for Christmas. I decided it would be the most perfect drarry Christmas fanfic to do for her.
> 
> Melissa, I really hope you like it. There are some things I feel like i could have done but time was against me. In fact I'm even posting this in a mad dash since I still have a dozen more stuff to do before I clock out. So if you spot any spelling mistakes, that's why. Bottom line, though, I hope you like it.
> 
> I hope all of you have a Happy Holidays

_**June** _

When Draco lunged himself at the stack of birthday presents waiting for him right after they finished breakfast and moved to the living room before they were properly seated, Lucius didn't bother hiding his eye-roll, reeking of annoyance. Or commenting that as a Malfoy and a pureblood, Draco needed to conduct himself in a more proper manner.

He could have reminded him then, but that would only be a waste of breath. He already said it thousands of times before. Draco simply refused to heed the comment. He didn't do it this year, or last year, or the year before that. Or the year when he dove into the stack of presents so eagerly, he scraped his chin from one of the corners of the packages.

If there was one thing that outdid his excitement for his birthday, it was Draco's vigorous feelings on the holidays. There was one Christmas he dove towards the presents with such a force, the tree nearly toppled over Severus had the misfortune of sitting too close to it.

Now that he thought about it, Lucius wondered if that was one of the reasons Severus coming at the evenings during the holidays instead of the whole day. After the gift-opening had been done, and Draco's excitement dimmed to a somewhat manageable quirk.

Over Draco's head, which was bent forward towards the stack of presents he was tearing through, Lucius's eyes caught Narcissa's eye. The twinkle in her eyes, the curve of her mouth confirmed his thoughts that she suspected what he was thinking. Suspected and completely disregarded it.

To her, Draco was being doing what all boys his age and under seven were like: build up with tireless, exasperating energy.

Distasteful as it was, Lucius couldn't deny the twinge of amusement watching his son. The way Draco tore the presents was almost like watching an animal going at its' live prey. Grasping hold of the nearest and biggest box, clawing through the shiny silver wrapping paper, yanking off the top, exposing it's' insides before moving onto the next one.

Dozens of toys from stuffed animals and action figures and kid brooms, sweaters and robes made of the softest cashmere, robes of the finest silks and thickest wool, books that could fill up two shelves cluttered the floor. After the last present was opened, carrying a pair of fine brown boots that would be perfect through trekking through the snow, Draco hopped onto his feet and looked around.

"Are they anymore?" he asked.

Lucius arched an eyebrow. Anymore he asked, after tearing through forty two presents? Narcissa, though, giggled. "That's all there is, dragon."

All traces of excitement that colored his cheeks, brightened his cheeks died by the frustration that crossed his face, producing an entirely different flush Lucius unpleasantly was all to familiar. The gateway to a trauma. "It's not fair!"

 _What in the name of Merlin?_  It was one thing to make a mess with presents. It was quite another to make a fuss over them. "Draco, you will control yourself."

His son tossed him a fierce glare that would have been impressive if wasn't aimed at him, testing his own anger. Lucius was ready to call him out on that until he noticed Draco's lips were quivering, saw the years filling those gray eyes, ready to spill over any second.

"It's not fair!" Those tears spilled as Draco angrily stomped his foot. "My wish didn't come true!"

 _Wish?_  Lucius shared a concern glance with Narcissa. She opened her arms to Draco, who wasted no time rushing into them, burying his face against her shoulder, trying and failing to suppress his tears. It made no sense. Almost every present Draco had unwrapped were ones Lucius made sure was an improved version to the previous models. The newest and popular toys, clothes custom-made. He couldn't have missed something, could he?

Narcissa brought Draco onto her lap and rocked him gently, rubbing his back. Any other time Lucius would have commented that at even, Draco was getting too old to be coddling, but held his tongue. "It's alright, darling. It's alright."

"No, it's not." he whined, sobs overriding the words. "I didn't get my wish."

Narcissa eased him away to have a good look at his face. "What is it what you wanted, dragon? What was the wish?"

"Harry Potter."

Lucius's brows shot so high, he was surprised they didn't hit the ceiling.

"Every birthday, I wish for him. Every Christmas, I always put him on top of my wish list and he never appears It's not fair."

At this point, Lucius was sure that his eyebrows went through the ceiling.

Narcissa stroked his hair. "You know you can't just own people, Draco. That's not the way it works."

"I don't-" Draco was cut off by a hiccup, and took that moment to think over what she said. "I don't want to own him. Well…" He paused, thinking for a moment. "Well at least not like that. I just want to meet him. I want to be his best friend."

She wiped his tears away. "I'm sure you'll meet him someday. When you two go to Hogwarts."

Draco shook his head. "I want to meet him now.

Narcissa tried to distract him by looking over the other presents. Lucius watched them absentmindedly, his mind still focused on what Draco had said.

_Harry Potter._

_**July** _

As his owl flew out the window, carrying the latest note from Nott on the other reminder of the favor he was owed, Lucius leaned back in his chair, absentmindedly toying with his quill.

It had been days since Draco's birthday but his words still played in Lucius's head.

Despite the popular belief the press, the Ministry, enemies and "friends" alike seemed to have of him, painting him as this ruthless, cold-hearted monster that cared for nothing or no one. Besides wealth and power that was. The last part wasn't too far off; he did hold money and power to a high point. He and his family certainly spent years working towards it. The ruthless part he didn't mind; it actually worked to his advantage. Monster, he didn't mind. Certainly kept Fudge and his cronies on their toes whenever he visited the office. Cold-hearted was a stretch.

He did, though, loved his family. Shocking as that for most to comprehend, he actually held his wife and son at a higher priority, even higher than money and power. He may not be openly affectionate as Narcissa, but he showed his care through other means, such as showering Narcissa with diamonds, getting Draco everything and anything his heart desired.

And he desired Harry Potter.

Lucius sighed, leaning further into his chair.

Once upon a time, the boy was considered a bane to his existence. After that Halloween, he was inclined to be indebted to him.

It had been years since he felt the pulse of the Dark Lord's call. A few of the members still onto desperate hope that he was alive. Others such as him were sure he was gone, really gone.

When Draco was three and in need of a story to get him to sleep, tired of all the nursery rhythms and fairytales, Narcissa told him the tale of the Boy Who Lived. Since then, that became Draco's favorite-and only- story to listen to. As soon as he was old enough, Draco scavenged through their family library on all books, newspapers, articles that mentioned Potter.

Actually now that he thought about it, Draco's wish for the boy wasn't entirely surprising.

Only problem was, despite the vast amount of articles and books written about him, no one knew where the boy was. Rumors have circulated on him being in Switzerland, adopted by a prestigious family; he was in some underground lair and being trained by the Unspeakables as some sort of prodigy, even stashed away at Hogwarts. But it was all just rumors. Dumbledore knew, obviously, but refused to say a word about it.

However…a curl lifted Lucius's mouth. He knew someone who did.

"What makes you so sure I know anything about Potter's whereabouts?" Severus demanded a week later, finally responding to his later. He didn't glance down at the tea one of the house-elves brought in for them.

Across the coffee table, Lucius smiled. "Pretend all you want, Severus, but we both know if anything is close to Dumbledore to know a thing or two, it would be you. You certainly played his lapdog long enough."

Severus sneered so viciously, a student would soil themselves at the sound. Lucius simply continued to smile, amused.

"I don't blame you, old friend. One must do what they must do to obtain vital information. Of course I would never sink that low to acquire it," he remarked, taking a sip of his tea. "But to one their own."

"And Narcissa wonders why I loathe visiting."

For the exact same reasons Lucius enjoyed his visits.

"I shall rephrase then. What makes you think I care to know anything about Potter's whereabouts."

Interesting how Severus didn't quite deny the claim that he knew something, which only proved Lucius's point. "Well for one, he is quite impressive."

Severus's brows arched suspiciously. "I'm surprised you admitted it."

"I'm surprised you refused to acknowledge."

Severus fixed him with another chilled glare.

"A mere infant managed to take down one of the most powerful wizards in the world. Something many, including Dumbledore, could scarcely imagine to achieve It'd be hard for one not to be impressed."

Severus snorted, rolling his eyes.

"There's also the matter of the boy's parentage."

"What makes you think I have any interest in whatever spawn James Potter produces-"

"I wasn't referring to his father."

The chill in Severus's eyes was pure ice, glinting dangerously.

"I'm told Lily Evans was quite the witch," Lucius took another slow sip of his tea. "For a Muggleborn that is. You can't tell me you're not the least bit curious on how her son turned out."

The ice grew thicker in Severus's eyes. Lucius took another sip to hide his smile.

"Why are you so interested in the brat?"

"For one, mere curiosity. Two, I believe Potter will prove to be an interesting ally to have in the future."

Severus was unmoved, judging by the scowl on his face.

"Three and more importantly, Draco desires Potter and his friendship, which ties to reason two."

Severus's brows furrowed, the closest indication to surprise he'd ever express. "You mean to say your son wants a boy? As a gift?"

"Not just any boy," Lucius clarified. "The boy. Harry Potter."

Severus's brows furrowed deeper. "Do you realize how ludicrous you sound?"

Honestly. Lucius heaved an exhausted sigh. "You are making it more ludicrous than it is. Draco simply wants a companion. A true friend."

"And why not have one your friends' children take on that role? Goyle? Crabbe? Parkinson?'

All unremarkable, based on what Draco had to report as soon as he came back from the play dates with a tight scowl on his face. "Why settle for simple when we Malfoys can get the best."

Severus closed his eyes and pinched his nose, taking in a deep breath. "And how might I ask do you plan to acquire Potter? I doubt his guardians would give away the brat so easily."

"Hence how the Malfoy persuasive charm will come into play." Severus snorted. "As for how, that's is where you come in."

"And why, pray tell, would I bother?"

"Because you love your godson."

Severus's face was so stoned and unmoved, it was nearly laughable.

"And," Lucius continued. "I happen to know some things. Things that would land you in quite the hot water if the wrong set of ears happened to hear about it." Lucius produced a smile that was pleasantly and deathly wrapped in one. "Deadly ears at that."

Glowering, Severus barked. "Again. What make you so sure I know his whereabouts?"

Lucius allowed a slight shrug. "Perhaps you may not have his exact location, but I do suspect you know the means of how to achieve that goal."

Severus's glaring eyes flared brightly but he made no comment, which Lucius took as his final answer.

Excellent.

_**August** _

It was one thing to planning to find the boy. It was quite the other of putting the plan into motion, which took longer than Lucius had anticipated. Much longer, to his annoyance.

Apparently Snape knew of a way to find the boy without being detected. A strange potion and charm combination but with it being dark, much darker compared to the basic ones those fools at the Ministry preferred, it would require certain ingredients. Ingredients that took days to come through, even longer to produce the potion.

"You didn't warn me that it would this long." Lucius grumbled.

"You didn't ask."

Lucius snarled. Severus smirked.

A day dragged by. Then another, then another, and another until they were in mid-August. Just when Lucius's patience was down to its' last strand, Severus walked through the Floo in the library one night, his face expressionless.

"I found him." he announced.

Lucius arched a brow questioningly and put aside his book. "And to think, it only took you over a month."

Severus sneered at him.

"Where is he?"

As it turned out, Potter wasn't at some faraway place, under the care of a prestigious pureblood family. He wasn't in some dark, underground lair, armed to the teeth with weapons. Or even at school, which was the popular guess of his whereabouts. He was still in England. He lived in a simple house. A Muggle house.

 _How odd_ , Lucius frowned. Of all locations to put the boy in…Lucius shook his head. So strange and painfully-obvious, Dumbledore's thinking down to a T.

The house wasn't entirely awful in a basic sort of way. Only it wasn't that much different from every other house on the block. Same brick and wood exterior, same dull paint job, same pinched fence, same flower bed.

 _Muggles._  Lucius snorted. So painfully unoriginal.

He snuck a glance at Severus, whose face revealed nothing but his body was rigid, Lucius could feel the tension stiffening those limbs. "Are you alright?"

Severus said nothing. He waltzed over to the front door that opened itself for them, courtesy of a quick spell. The inside was just as awfully simple as the outside. Basic furniture, a cheaply-decorated living room, and portraits of a chubby, disgusting-looking boy took up most of the space on the wall. Along with photos of an older version of the boy with a thick, bushy mustache and a sour-faced woman with a stiff hairdo.

Lucius grimaced. He really hoped that boy wasn't Potter.

" _Find what I seek!_ " Severus demanded. White magic gathered at the tip of his wand, curling into a ball before it sprung free. Darting here and there around the room, past the furniture, whizzing into the kitchen and then immediately coming out, then traveling up the stairs. Halfway through, it paused, then slowly moved back down like it was taking small steps before the charm moved around to the left side, hovering over a small door.

Lucius shared a look with Severus before they slowly made their way over to the staircase. He knocked away the flimsy locks placed there with a few spells and grabbed hold of the door, twisting the knob and pulling it open.

Inside was a boy. A boy who looked so young, it was like he just left infancy. A boy with jet black hair that blended into the darkness of the cramped room, skin so pale Lucius wondered if he even stepped outside. A boy who was curled into a moth-eaten blanket with the spiders, the coats of dust, and the broken things that took up most of the space, making the room that much smaller.

Lucius's jaw dropped. For a second, he was sure it must have been a mistake. It was impossible that the great Savior could look so small. Be so small. Be placed in something so horrid, his skin crawled. But the resemblance to James Potter was too strong, magic never lied, and-

"What are you doing here?"

The sour-faced woman from the pictures was now walking down the stairs, securing the tie of her bathrobe. Her eyes widened at the sight of them, at Severus. Then those widened eyes filled with fear as Snape's spell grabbed hold of her and slammed her against the door, pinning her there like a butterfly.

" _You locked him inside a cupboard?!_ " Severus's voice was low as a whisper yet high in such seething, roaring anger. "Your own sister's son?"

"Severus-"

"Take the boy and wait for me outside."

"What exactly are you-"

"Now."

Lucius's eyes narrowed at the order but he didn't protest. After all, they got what they came for. Even though the cargo was disturbingly light, hardly weighting anything, as Lucius lifted him up and brought him up.

He hardly spared a glance at the woman, relishing in her shock and fear as he walked out. Minutes later, after a great show of red light and whimpering he could hear, Severus joined them.

"Did you kill her?"

"No, though I wish I had."

The fire in Severus's eyes hinted that what he had done instead was a much worst alternative.

Lucius said nothing. He shifted the sleeping boy onto his left side, grabbed onto Severus's wrist with his free hand, and the two vanished from the Muggle neighborhood.

~…..~

It took over a day and half for the boy to wake up. Once the house-elves informed him of his waking, Lucius ordered that Potter be bathed (thoroughly and dressed (properly) before being brought to Lucius's private study. Which was where he and Severus, who insisted on being part of the conversation, waited for him.

Lucius had to applaud his servants. They truly did a good job with Potter. He was still alarmingly thin, but his skin looked from healthy. His hair was combed out and neat. He was wearing an old green sweater that belonged to Draco and soft pants.

The miracles of a good shower. Pity not many seemed to grasp it. "Hello, Mr. Potter." Lucius gave his most charming smile as he gestured a seat across from them. "Please, join us."

He took small steps towards the chair and climbed on top of it. Impossibly-bright, bright green eyes glanced up at him, then drifted over to Severus, widening a bit.

"Are you my dad?"

 _Well_. Lucius blinked.  _Well…_ he certainly didn't expect that to be a question. One look at Severus' face confirmed he shared similar thoughts on the matter.

"No." he finally answered, the firm tone leaving no room for argument.

Hope deflated in Potter's eyes as he slumped in his chair.

"But," Severus went on. "I did know your parents, more so your mother. You have her eyes."

Hope reappeared, blazing in wonder.

Another interesting piece of information Lucius saved for later. However for now, Lucius snapped his fingers and house-elves appeared again, placing a stack of cucumber sandwiches in front of the boy. His eyes widened at the sight. At Lucius's nod, the boy took a sandwich. He practically polished it off in two bites, then the other, then another, and another.

As he finished off the sixth sandwich, Lucius said, "Did you rest well?"

Potter swallowed down the last bite before he answered with a nod.

Lucius's lips pursued. They would need to work on his verbal skills. That wasn't important at the moment. What was though, "I'm curious, Mr. Potter. Did your relatives purposely starve you or did it slip their minds they had a fourth relative living under their roof?"

The earlier wonderment on Severus's connection to his mother vanished as shock burst across those eyes before they hardened into stone, looking away.

Well, that answered one question. "I see. Are they also the ones responsible for your bruises?"

Not that Lucius needed and answer. The ones seen and hidden underneath his clothes, healed and freshly-swollen said enough. It took almost forever for Severus to heal those bruises, mend broken bones that hadn't been properly set, which was the boy slept for some long. There were even some parts during the healing process where Lucius had to turn away, nausea and outrage churning his stomach.

Potter's silence and his refusal to meet his eyes confirmed it.

"Thought so," he remarked. "May I ask how old are you?"

Potter bit his lip and looked up at him. "Seven."

Perfect. "Same age as my son."

Interest stirred in his eyes.

"I have a business proposition for you, Mr. Potter. You see, my son, Draco desires you as friend."

"M-me?"

Stammering. Another distasteful mannerism they would need to fix. "Yes, you."

Potter looked so startled, Lucius feared for the plate held in his hand. He was waiting for it to crash onto the floor any minute.

"For the past few years, Draco had wanted to meet you. More than that, he desires your friendship. This Christmas, I intend to finally deliver what he's always wanted. In exchange, you will be live here, under my protection as my ward. Receiving quality food, good clothes, an education, and an early start to your magical lessons."

"Magic?" Potter parroted.

"Yes, Mr. Potter." He hoped the boy wasn't completely daft. "You are aware you are a wizard, aren't you?"

"I-I am?"

Dear Merlin, that stammering. That would be the first thing they would take care of.

"You didn't know about magic? Or your parents?" Severus questioned.

"Just that they died in a car crash, and I got this." Potter brushed aside his hair and revealed the infamous lightning-bolt scar beside his forehead.

Severus looked so outraged, Lucius imagined he was a breath away from going back to that Muggle neighborhood and finishing off those relatives. Lucius grasped onto his wrist to keep him to his chair.

"I can definitely assure you, Mr. Potter that is far from the truth. Your father was a wizard, your mother a witch, and you yourself possess great power of your own."

Wonderment smacked onto his face.

"Seems like we have a lot to cover. What do you say to my proposal? Do we have a deal?"

Potter looked up at him, at his outstretched hand, and shook it, his grip firm.

_**September** _

Though Lucius had no doubt in securing the boy, there were still doubts that slide through his head, breaking through his determined bubble. Of Draco possibly discovering the surprise before Christmas, ruining the entirety of it. Which was thankfully fixed to his frequent lessons and playdates, along with cloaking spells that kept him away from the West Wing. Of Dumbledore and his cronies discovering what happened and knocking at his door, rectified by various brides and threats that locked a few loose lips, along with strong wards around the house that kept him completely protected and hidden . Of Potter proving to be a bigger challenge than he anticipated, making the surprise harder to contain.

Initially that had been the worry pricking his head during the first week Potter was under his care.

It was baffling to discover how little he knew. Starting with the fact that up until he met Lucius and Severus, the boy was completely ignorant of his magical heritage. He had no idea that he was a wizard, much less a famous one. That his friends were considered fallen heroes in the war that took place close to a decade ago and died protecting him, instead of that little "car crash" fable tale his relatives fed him. All the accidents caused him, his unruly hair growing back after a haircut, disappearing and reappearing somewhere else, glass shattering if he stared at it for too hard, were the result of accidental magic. Strong, powerful magic that hinted at a great potential Lucius originally suspected.

Potter's ignorance was one thing. His innocence was quite another.

His appearance certainly didn't help things. Potter's thin frame and short stature gave the impression of a child around five, not seven. Or his wide-set, bright green eyes, which seemed to make Snape uneasy in the beginning when he caught their gaze that were filled with amazement. Taking in everything. Almost everything was a wonderment to him from the room Lucius set up for him, on the same floor as Draco's room but on the other wing. With the large bed, closet full of new clothes, and a bathroom all to himself. The daily hot meals and snacks that were delivered to him three times a day, doubled portion to help full out that thin frame. The wardrobe of soft, warm material that actually fit. The toys and books Lucius had set in the room to keep him occupied.

"This…this is all for me?" Potter asked. His tone, his expression nothing short of incredulously, as if such a notion wouldn't-couldn't have ever been possible.

"Of course." Lucius said, baffled by the uneasy but dark pangs pricking his stomach at the notion.

At first it was almost comical how everything, even the simplest of things like a warm bed and food, were a wonderment to the boy. First comical, then almost endearing. Then quickly troubling, showing how deprived Potter was, proving just how horrible his relatives were. It only strengthened Lucius's reasoning's for bringing him here. It was clear from that first week, the first meeting even, that any life Potter was to have under his roof was far better than the one that was left behind.

When Draco was home, Potter had to remain in his room where he was entertained by his books and toys, under the protection of cloaking charms that shielded his presence. When Draco was out, Potter was allowed out and given to the Manor, even the gardens that he took immediately liking to.

Sometimes he played out. Most times Lucius had him seated in lessons, to ensure that Potter be shaped into the best companion for Draco.

"What's Draco like?" Potter asked during their lessons.

Lucius blinked, pulling away of the lesson plan on Pureblood etiquette during social gatherings, and turned over to the boy sitting quietly behind his desk. "My son?"

Potter nodded.

"We talked about this before, Potter. Nodding is beneath you. You're not a bobblehead. Use your words."

"Sorry-" At Lucius's sharp glance, he quickly corrected, "Apologies, sir."

"Better. Now, as to your question, Draco is…" Merlin, where on earth to begin? "A particular sort of child with a very particular test. He can have a short temper, I must admit, which will definitely keep you on your toes. He can also be picky. Some may say spoiled-"

"I wonder where on earth he got it from."

Oh no. Dread stirred in his gut at the voice, brewing when he looked up to find Narcissa's narrowed-eyed glare staring back at him.

He may have used cloaking charms to hide Potter from Draco but he didn't think of extending those charms over to Narcissa.

"Lucius, tell me you didn't." She walked into the small library, her heels clanking.

"I simply fulfilled the Christmas wish that  _you_  promised our son."

"That  _I_ -" Outrage sparked in her eyes, an icy exterior coming over them. "And by fulfill you mean, you mean kidnap-"

" _Sir Lucius ne m'a pas enlevé, Madame. Il m'a sauvé avec M._ Snape."

The anger that sparked in Narcissa's eyes morphed to shock. She turned over behind, where Potter had risen from his desk. Back straight, shoulders back as instructed.

" _Mon oncle et ma tante étaient vraiment méchants et méchants. Ils ne m'ont jamais aimé ni pris soin de moi aussi longtemps que je m'en souvienne. En fait, je suis sûr qu'ils souhaitaient être partis. à propos de mes parents. Ils se sont fâchés contre tout ce que j'ai fait. Parfois, mon oncle me frappait et me gardait dans le placard pendant des jours sans rien manger._ "

Narcissa took a step back, her hand flying to her agape mouth, eyes widening.

_"Je sais que j'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre, mais je promets que je n'aurai aucun problème et que je serai le meilleur ami de votre fils. S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi rester."_

Narcissa tried to hold onto her original outrage of him bringing Potter here, but Lucius immediately noted she was also caught by another side. The sad tale of Potter's story, which turned out to be less superb and more tragic than they believed. The full effect of those wide, impossibly-green eyes. The remaining face that, as strong as she was, as much as she tried to hide it, the great want and failure of having more children resided deep in her. And right in front of her laid an opportunity to indulge in that want.

Lucius knew latter side won the second Potter offered her a soft smile he could sense tugging at her heartstrings. Narcissa bent down to his eye level and cupped his face.

" _Tu dois être l'une des choses les plus précieuses que j'ai jamais vues, ma chérie. Avec les plus beaux yeux verts_." Her hand moved from his cheek to his forehead, brushing back his hair. " _Bien que nous devions faire quelque chose à propos de ces cheveux_."

Potter laughed, bringing a smile to Narcissa's face, along with one to Lucius's. The boy certainly knew how to charm a Malfoy. He'd give him that.

_**October** _

Despite his initial worry about Potter adjusting to his new life, the boy ending up becoming a great asset to the household. His presence bringing a new dynamic to the household.

To Lucius, he became another mind to sculpt and polish into the perfect gentleman. Teaching him everything from magical history, the spells and charms that would put him ahead of his peers, the history and theory of the Dark Arts (at least those that were safe for him to know), languages. Potter soaked up knowledge like a sponge, taking everything in strive, consuming almost every book that was given and found, coming back with hundreds of questions.

The only times where lessons to a less than smooth route was when Muggles crept into the conversation.

"But why keep it at all?" Potter asked during one of their lessons, cutting through Lucius's discussion of the upmost importance of keeping the Wizarding and Muggle world separate. "Why not merge the two?

"Because Muggles will run our world to the world."

Potter's brows furrowed, cracks stubbornness breaking through the mold. "With all due respect, sir, I highly doubt that. There are advantages the Muggleborns could bring to this world. Technology being one of them. They're the perfect balance of the two."

"And come armed with their ideals on to change and recreate the world?"

"There's nothing wrong with change, Mr. Lucius."

"I agree," he said. "A simple change is manageable. A few are harmless. What Muggles, Muggleborns, and fools who share their ideals do is completely erase our history, our foundation, to suit them. In other words, the only change they bring about is extinction to our world."

To Narcissa, Potter became that second she had spent years yearning for, spoiling him rotten with so many toys and clothes that Lucius had to increase the size of his room to hold in everything. She even started in participating in his lessons, teaching him more on table manners, social skills.

To Snape, well, it seemed Potter became another pupil for him to teach as well. A pupil and, based on Lucius's suspicions, the closest link he left to his old friend.

"My parents died on this day, right?"

Lucius was on his way to the office when his ear caught word of the conversation going on inside the library. He peeked inside, where Potter was being seated at a desk, surrounded by books and rolls of parchment, Severus in front of him.

It dawned on him that today was the last day of October, the thirty-first.

"Yes," Severus answered after a long minute of silence.

It shouldn't have come as a surprise that Potter would find out more information on his parents. It was bound to happen. Still, a slight but unmistakable twinge planted itself in Lucius's gut from question, growing and worsening from the long, heavy silence.

"How did they die?"

"Protecting you. A very…dangerous wizard became fixated on you. Believed you were the only thing standing between him and total damnation. Your parents hid you, but their location was compromised."

"And somehow I survived?"

"Somehow you survived."

Another long minute of silence before Potter asked," What were they like?"

Lucius peered inside. Severus's face was a cool, stoned marble but the tightness of his mouth, in his eyes revealed the struggle from holding in every harsh word reserved for the late James Potter.

"Your father," Severus said. "Was very…unpredictable. Always brash. Very blunt with his words and actions. He and I were not good friends."

Potter leaned forward in his desk, eyes bright with curiosity. "And my mum? Were you were close to her?"

It was ironic how the simplest of questions, the most innocent of the sort could have such heavy weight attached to them. Packed with jagged edges if said to the wrong person.

"I was." Severus answered. "A long time ago."

Potter proved to be a clever boy. Instead of furthering dissecting the comment, he asked, "What was she like?"

"She was…kind. Very bright. Bold. When she cared about someone, she was loyal until the end."

At least she was, until she was given a reason not to be. The words may have been unspoken, but their absence was heard loud and clear.

"Was she pretty?"

"She was beautiful. In every way a person could be."

Eyes narrowed, Lucius continued on to his office, remembering the stack of letters that awaited him. When he checked on Potter later on that night, he presented him with a package.

Potter's eyes widened at the sight but thankfully didn't ask if he belonged to him, a habit that took longer than Lucius thought possible to break. He unwrapped the package slowly, wonderment glowing in his gaze as he stared at the front picture of the album. Drinking in the sight of James Potter, messy dark hair and glasses askew, Lily Potter with her long red hair and bright-green eyes, both holding onto infant Potter who was sandwiched in between them, all laughing and smiling.

"Originally Severus and I were going to wait until the holidays to give this to you," Lucius asked as shocked-filled eyes stared up at him. "However I figured that an early surprise couldn't hurt."

Potter returned to his gaze to the album. Once he had his full of the front cover, he opened the book, flipping through the pages. His eyes grew more tender as he devoured the pictures of his parents, drinking in every detail. "Sir…I don't know what to say."

Lucius felt another strange pang go through him. Different from the one he felt at the library earlier, one that was deeper. Softer somehow. "Think nothing of it."

_**November** _

After coming back from another playdate where he didn't play with any of the other children, Draco laid on his stomach in his room, legs crossed and swinging in the air, surrounded by parchments he was furiously scribbling onto.

"Draco."

He pulled his head up to shoot him a quick smile. "Hello Father."

"How was your playdate?"

His smile soured to a frown. "Horrible. Goyle and Crabbe just wanted to play exploding snap. It gets boring after round three. I don't know why I have to keep seeing them."

A thought similar to the one Lucius shared regarding their fathers. Still though, Draco had to be reminded that, "It's fine not to like them but unwise to immediately dismiss them. They could prove to be useful to you. Given time."

Draco's frown deepened. "I know, I know, Father. You told me so before. Like half a dozen times."

Lucius lost count after the ninth dozen, but he decided to keep that to himself. He kneeled down beside him. "What are you working on?"

The smile came back with beaming force. "My Christmas list."

Of course. "Didn't you just finish it?"

"There's nothing wrong with revision. And adding a few extra things."

Lucius suppressed a chuckle. Draco's definition of a few meant a dozen. Each.

He glanced down at the list. There was the usual large order of toys, books, even a few exotic pets. But right on the very top of the list was Harry Potter.

"Do you think I'll get everything on my list, Father? Everything, everything?" Draco pulled away from his writing to look up at him.

It was a challenge to keep his smile intact. 'I have no doubt about that."

The last of November, after checking on Draco who was put to the bed, Lucius strolled over to the west wing of Draco's floor. Dobby had inform him that Potter didn't seem like himself when he brought him his dinner, taking very few bites. With the holidays so close, it would be troublesome if Potter was to fall ill.

It took a few seconds for Potter to notice his presence, nearly jumping in his bed when he noticed Lucius standing there in the doorway. "Hello, sir."

"It's a bit late for reading, isn't it?" James and Lily Potter smiled and waved up from the now-worn album cover.

Potter placed the album on the nightstand. "I was just finishing up."

Lucius hummed, sitting on the edge of the bed. "The holidays are almost here. You must be excited."

Potter sat up in his bed, nodding. Although the grim expression on his face contradicted that agreement.

"Have you made a list?" At Potter's startled gaze, Lucius said, "Surely you didn't think you wouldn't get anything for Christmas, did you?"

"I-I…"

Lucius spared him the trouble-and the embarrassment. "Make it tomorrow. I expect to see it in my office bright and early."

Harry nodded again.

"I already allowed you the luxury of one nod. I will not allow another."

"Apologies, sir."

"I'm told you hardly touched your dinner tonight. Was there something wrong with it?"

"No, everything was fine."

"Are you sick?"

"No."

"Then what's wrong?"

Potter fixed his eyes on the sage green blanket.

Lucius's eyes narrowed. "Don't be so timid, Potter. Speak up."

"I'm a bit worried…about Draco."

About Draco? Lucius's brows furrowed slightly in confusion. Of all things, he didn't expect that. "Why?"

"What if…what if he doesn't like me?"

"I highly doubt that."

Potter bit his lip. "If he didn't…would you send me back to my relatives?"

Lucius stared at him for a second or two. "Definitely not, Potter. Even if you and Draco didn't get along, you've proven to be much an impeccable young man. Also between you and me…" He motioned Potter to come closer to him and whispered, "Narcissa will skin alive the poor soul who even breathes a word about you leaving."

The relief on Potter's face was clear as day. The sound of his laughter sweet as honey.

"Besides," Lucius said. "You're family now. And if there's one we Malfoys value more anything, it's family."

"Family…" The boy mouthed, so dazed, so amazed Lucius was sure he went into shock.

And then shock the living daylights out of Lucius with Potter throwing himself at him, hugging him tight.

_**December** _

Before the sun even reached midpoint in the sky, Draco's excited shrieks rang through the manor, announcing that Christmas was here, Christmas was here.

At breakfast Draco powered through his plate, tossing some bites into his mouth, swallowing down after a speedy chew.

The second they were released from breakfast, Draco raced down the hall, into the living room, and flung himself at the tree.

Lucius rolled his eyes. "I don't know why I even bother."

Narcissa giggled, grabbing hold of his arm. "It's Christmas, Lucius. Let him enjoy himself."

Within minutes giftwrap and ribbons littered the ground, toys and clothes and book scattered all over the carpet. With the last gift unwrapped, Draco peered around the tree as if there possibly hidden that he missed.

"Are they anymore?"

"Unfortunately, "Cracks of disappointment began to spider-webbed across Draco's face. "There is still one more."

Draco gasped and bounced on his heels. "Gimme, gimme, gimme."

Rolling his eyes, Lucius stepped out into the hallway. 'He's ready for you."

Harry took in a deep breath, and slowly made his way out. Back straight, shoulders back, hair combed, dressed in the newest clothes Narcissa picked for the occasion which consisted of a red cashmere sweater and fine caramel slacks, he barely resembled the boy he and Severus found back in August.

Draco's jaw dropped. His eyes got so big, they nearly took up his face.

"Hello, Draco." Harry smiled. "I'm Harry, Harry Potter. It's a pleasure to meet you."

None of them anticipated Draco's next move. He lunged and jumped onto him, clenching onto the boy as if he were a life-raft. The two would have toppled to the ground if it wasn't for Lucius's quick thinking and spell that conjured up a stack of cushions that broke their fall.

"I can't believe you're here!" Draco exclaimed. "Actually real!" He ran his hands over Potter's face, his hair, down his arms.

Potter laughed underneath him.

"I had my doubts, Lucius," Narcissa slid next to him. But it turns out you managed to fulfill the wishes of two boys."

The two relocated back to the tree, where Draco was showing his new best friend all the new clothes and toys, saying Harry could use any of the stuff, but making it clear Harry was his and only his-and that he would be furious if someone tried to steal his best friend. Harry was nodding and laughing at what Draco said, adding in his own commentary that made Draco laugh.

"I suppose I did."

Little did Lucius knew that twenty years from now the two young friends, turned-boyfriends, wedded-husbands would deliver the greatest gift he and Narcissa could hope to have.

"We're going to have a baby." Harry announced over Christmas breakfast.

"Two babies," Draco clarified, pressing close to his husband, one arm wrapped around Harry's shoulders, the other over his slightly-plump stomach. "Twins."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you love. Also if you're curious about the French, here's the original translations. And if the translations aren't accurate, please note that I had limited time and Google to help me so...:
> 
> "Mr. Lucius didn't kidnap me, Madame. He saved me-along with Mr. Snape."
> 
> "My relatives were really mean and nasty. They never liked or cared for me for as long as I can remember. In fact I'm sure they wished I was gone. They wouldn't let me know about who I was or magic or about my parents. They got mad at everything I did. Sometimes my uncle would hit me and lock me in the cupboard for days without eating anything."
> 
> "I know I still have a lot to learn, but I promise I won't be any trouble and be the best friend ever for your son. Please let me stay."
> 
> "You have to be one of the most precious things I've ever seen, my dear. With the most beautiful green eyes." "Though we will have to do something about that hair."


End file.
